Marry Your Son
by MinJimin
Summary: NO SUMMARY. MEANIE! MINWON! GYUWON! SLIGHT SEUNGHAN! YAOI. BOYXBOY. BOYS LOVE.


Main cast: Meanie

Another cast: SVT members

Support cast: Mingyu's and Wonwoo's parents

Ini ff punya om, tapi mereka punya Tuhan YME, Orangtua mereka, Pledis, dan pairing mereka masing-masing

Tidak ada unsur plagiat. Apabila ada kesamaan tempat dan latar belakang itu murni kebetulan.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Mingyu dan Wonwoo disibukkan dengan acara pernikahan Seungcheol -hyungnya Mingyu. Dari pagi keduanya sudah ada di gereja tempat Seungcheol akan menikah pada hari Kamis minggu depan,tepat saat ulang tahun Yoon Jeonghan yang berstatus calon istri Seungcheol. Appa dan Eomma Mingyu yang kebetulan sedang berlibur tidak bisa membantu, maka dari itu mereka menyuruh Wonwoo untuk menggantikan mereka membantu Mingyu dan Seungcheol.

Sebenarnya Wonwoo keberatan, sangat keberatan. Ia lebih memilih untuk bermain game di rumah Jihoon ataupun menghabiskan malam berdua dengan Mingyu. Tapi Wonwoo tak kuasa menolak permohonan Appa dan Eomma Mingyu, jadi disinilah ia sekarang.

Berkutat dengan berbagai macam dekorasi ruangan bernuansa pink yang membuat kepalanya serasa mau meledak. Bayangkan, calon istri Seungcheol itu pria sama seperti dirinya, tapi begitu tergila-gila dengan warna sialan ini. Tidak salah sih pria menyukai warna pink, tapi apa tidak berlebihan?

Membayangkan dirinya menikah dengan Mingyu dengan nuansa pink begini, Wonwoo akan lebih memilih untuk membatalkan pernikahannya. Kejam memang. Ingatkan jika nanti Mingyu melamarnya, Wonwoo akan mewanti-wanti Mingyu untuk memilih warna biru dan putih saja, tidak semuanya pink begini.

Ngomong-ngomong, kapan Mingyu melamarnya ya?

Jujur, Wonwoo sudah tidak sabar. Perlu kalian ketahui, bahkan mereka sudah berpacaran sejak mereka masih di junior high school. Itu sudah lama sekali. Sekarang Mingyu sudah bekerja sebagai CEO muda di perusahaan keluarganya dan Wonwoo sendiri sudah bekerja sebagai guru TK.

Guru TK? Iya, Wonwoo suka anak-anak. Menurutnya anak-anak itu lucu, menggemaskan, dan polos -sama seperti dirinya. Wonwoo juga berharap ia punya anak kandungnya sendiri, anaknya dengan Mingyu, Dan Wonwoo juga ingin anaknya kembar, pria dan wanita. Ah, memikirkan itu membuat muka Wonwoo memerah malu.

"Sayang?" Wonwoo berjengit pelan dari lamunannya dan tersenyum begitu menemukan Mingyu berdiri di depannya dengan wajah yang luar biasa tampan.

"Kau melamunkan apa?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Ahni, aku hanya membayangkan kita menikah dengan nuansa pink begini. For real, aku akan lebih memilih untuk membatalkan pernikahan kita daripada kepalaku tiba-tiba meledak saat prosesi pernikahan. Tidakkah itu menjijikan Mingyu-ya?"

Mingyu terbahak, pemikiran pria manis di depannya sungguh tidak masuk akal. Kepala meledak hanya gara-gara melihat warna pink? Demi Tuhan, sejahat itukah warna itu? Dan juga Mingyu sudah tahu Wonwoo tidak suka warna yang begitu digilai para kaum hawa itu, jadi ia tidak akan berani mendekor ruangan ini dengan warna pink.

Mingyu hapal warna kesukaan Wonwoo. Biru dan putih, Mingyu juga suka warna itu. Menurutnya, warna biru itu menenangkan jiwa dan putih yang berarti suci dan tulus, seperti Wonwoo dan dirinya. Paduan yang pas dan layak. Mingyu akan melamar Wonwoo juga dengan warna itu.

Kapan? Ini rahasia Mingyu. Kalian akan tahu nanti.

"Ada-ada saja. Ayo bantu aku biar cepat selesai." Titah Mingyu.

"Aku lelah Kim Mingyu. Boleh istirahat sebentar tidak?"

Mingyu pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Min-"

Besok mau ikut aku jalan-jalan?" Mingyu menegakkan badannya dan menatap lurus Wonwoo.

Mendengar kata jalan-jalan, pupil mata Wonwoo melebar sempurna. Tentu ia senang,karena sejak beberapa hari terakhir Mingyu selalu sibuk dengan urusan kantornya dan ia sendiri sibuk dengan anak didiknya sehingga tak ada waktu untuk jalan berdua.

"Jinjja? Jalan-jalan? Aku mau Gyu-ya! Kemana, kemana?" Mingyu berpikir keras. Ke taman? Wonwoo pasti akan merengek minta es krim. Ke kebun binatang? Calon istrinya itu pasti akan menyamakan muka Mingyu dengan muka Momo -monyet kecil yang dipungut Wonwoo tahun lalu di jalan. Ke taman bunga?

"Ke taman bunga?" Mingyu kembali memastikan pikirannya sendiri. Wonwoo menimang-nimang ajakan Mingyu. Sebetulnya, ia tidak begitu suka dengan bunga. Ia bukan anak perempuan asal Mingyu tahu.

"Aniyo, aku bukan wanita. Bagaimana kalau ke taman kupu-kupu Gyu-ya? Boleh tidak?" ujar Wonwoo dengan suara memohon.

Oh ayolah, Mingyu paling benci binatang bersayap itu. Tapi kalau dia tidak menuruti kemauan Wonwoo, bisa habis dia dihajar. Dengan berat hati Mingyu menganggukan kepalanya. Sedikit tidak rela dengan rencana yang dipilih Wonwoo.

"Nde. Besok kita ke taman kupu-kupu. Makanya bantu aku, Wonwoo. Tega sekali sama calon suami sendiri." Wonwoo merona malu mendengar kata calon suami. Akhirnya Mingyu mengakui bahwa dia adalah calon suami Wonwoo walaupun tidak tahu kapan Mingyu melamarnya.

"Iya iya, cerewet sekali sih Gyu. Ini aku mau bantu." ujar Wonwoo sengit.

"Kim Won-"

"Ya kalian! Niat bantu aku tidak sih? Palli! Ini sudah tengah malam dan aku mengantuk!" Seungcheol berteriak dari arah depan. Mingyu siap melayangkan tinjunya kalau tak segera ditahan Wonwoo. Mingyu menemukan Wonwoo tersenyum ke arahnya dan mengedip genit.

"Mari kita selesaikan ini Kim. Aku tak sabar untuk besok. Ahh~ Kupu-kupu." Wonwoo menarik tangan Mingyu menuju Seungcheol yang sudah terkantuk-kantuk.

.

.

.

Ini masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi dan Wonwoo sudah bersiap. Ia tidak sabar menghabiskan hari ini berdua dengan Mingyu. Membayangkan Mingyu membuat hatinya berdebar kencang. Calon suaminya itu memiliki tempat paling special di hatinya. Wonwoo memperhatikan penampilannya sekali lagi.

Sweater baby blue kesukaan Mingyu? Sudah.

Celana panjang hitam? Oke.

Sepatu kets putih? Bagus.

Apalagi yang kurang ya? Wonwoo mencari-cari sekeliling dan berbinar ketika menemukan beanienya, tanpa pikir panjang, Wonwoo langsung memakainya dan tersenyum puas. 'Kau tampan Jeon.'

Tapi senyumnya perlahan memudar melihat Mingyu masih berbaring di kasur dan menutupi seluruh dirinya dengan selimut pororo -selimut pilihan Wonwoo.

"Mingyu-ya." Wonwoo mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh besar Mingyu. Mingyu semakin menutupi dirinya dengan selimut. Wonwoo jengkel. Ditariknya selimut nista itu hingga Mingyu terjatuh ke lantai.

"Aduh, sakit Wonwoo-ya." Mingyu mengelus bokongnya yang terasa sakit. Ia mendongak dan menatap sang pujaan hati. Matanya membola memandang Wonwoo yang sudah rapi. Mingyu melirik ke arah jam weker di atas meja nakas dan mendecih pelan. Ini bahkan baru jam 5 pagi. Ya Tuhan.

"Habis kau susah sekali dibangunkan. Aku sudah tak sabar Mingyu-ya." Wonwoo menghentak-hentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil. Dalam hati Mingyu tertawa. Calon istrinya ini menggemaskan sekali. Siapa yang mengira ia sudah berumur 23 tahun? Wajah yang manis, mata yang tajam nan sipit, bibir tipis dan bewarna pink alami, hidungnya yang mancung, kulit putih mulus, dan oh, kaki yang jenjang bagai wanita. Mingyu terkekeh pelan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Tuan Kim?" Mingyu memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Aku mau mandi. Kau tunggulah dulu di ruang tamu. Bye sayang." Mingyu memberikan flying kiss untuk Wonwoo. Wonwoo terbahak. Jarang-jarang Mingyu bertingkah cheesy begitu. Harusnya tadi ia foto dan mengirimkannya pada Seungcheol. Bisa dipastikan kakak sepupunya itu akan tertawa dan berguling-guling di lantai saking lucunya.

Wonwoo berjalan ke luar kamar dan memilih menunggu di ruang tamu. Sambil menunggu Mingyu, Wonwoo meraih novel kesukaannya dan membacanya. Tapi nyatanya ia terganggu dengan sebuah kotak beludru yang terselip (atau mungkin diselipkan oleh Mingyu) di ujung sofa yang didudukinya. Wonwoo memajukan tubuhnya dan bergerak mengambil kotak itu dan berniat untuk membukanya.

Sebelum tangan Wonwoo berhasil membuka kotak tersebut, sebuah tangan besar dari belakang menghentikan pergerakkannya. Wonwoo mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang kurang ajar menggenggam tangannya seperti itu.

"Jangan dibuka. Itu punya Seungcheol hyung." Mingyu merebut kotak tersebut dari tangan Wonwoo dan menaruhnya di saku jasnya. Wonwoo mendengus pelan dan memilih bangkit berdiri lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Mingyu.

Seketika pipinya bersemu merah. Mingyu sangat tampan dengan pakaian seperti itu. Jas hitam dengan dalaman putih, celana panjang hitam yang sama dengan miliknya, dan sepatu putih yang Wonwoo berikan pada saat ulang tahun Mingyu kemarin. Wonwoo menjerit dalam hati. Sempurna!

"Aku tampan kan?" Sadar tak sadar Wonwoo mengangguk mengiyakan. Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo pelan menuju pintu. Menghimpit Wonwoo pada perbatasan antara pintu dan tembok kemudian menciumnya lembut. Wonwoo yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari Mingyu hanya terdiam.

"Aku beruntung memilikimu." Mingyu menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Wonwoo dan mencium tulus kening Wonwoo.

"Kau sangat indah Kim Wonwoo." Mingyu kembali mencium Wonwoo tanpa memberikan Wonwoo kesempatan untuk berbicara. Kali ini ciuman Mingyu lebih kasar dan menuntut. Wonwoo kelelahan mengimbangi ciuman tidak sekuat Mingyu dan tidak sepandai Mingyu dalam urusan cium-mencium. Wonwoo akui, Mingyu adalah seorang Good Kisser dan akan selalu menjadi seperti itu hanya untuknya.

Wonwoo menepuk dada Mingyu tanda ia sudah kehabisan oksigen. Mingyu melepas ciumannya dan memandang Wonwoo. Keduanya terengah kemudian tertawa.

*Ting tong

Wonwoo mengalihkan padangannya pada pintu dan mendorong Mingyu untuk menjauh. Wonwoo membuka pintu dan terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

"Apa kabar anak appa yang manis ini heum?" Itu appa dan eomma wonwoo. Semenjak Wonwoo tinggal serumah dengan Mingyu, appa dan eommanya jarang sekali mengunjunginya.

"Appa? Eomma?" Wonwoo memeluk keduanya erat. Appa dan eomma Wonwoo membalas pelukan anak semata wayangnya itu. Wonwoo menangis bahagia. Ini hari terbaik yang pernah ia dapatkan.

"Bersiap untuk jalan-jalan?" Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Appa ikut?" Tuan Jeon beralih memandang Mingyu.

"Nde, Mingyu yang mengundang appa dan eomma untuk ikut bersama kalian. Ada yang ingin Mingyu bicarakan dengan kami." Wonwoo penasaran. Beraninya Mingyu main rahasia-rahasian dengan dirinya.

"Bicara? Apa itu hal yang penting?" Kali ini giliran Nyonya Jeon yang mengangguk.

"Boleh aku tahu?"

"Ah, kajja berangkat appa, eomma. Oh ya, eomma dan appa mau makan apa nanti?" Mingyu merangkul bahu Tuan Jeon dan memeluk pinggang Nyonya Jeon, meninggalkan Wonwoo di belakang. Wonwoo merengut kesal. Awas saja si hitam itu nanti.

.

Setelah beberapa lama perjalanan, akhirnya mereka tiba di taman kupu-kupu. Sebuah gedung observasi kupu-kupu yang memang dibuka untuk umum. Didalamnya terdapat jutaan kupu-kupu langka dari berbagai belahan dunia yang diawetkan dan apabila kalian berjalan agak ke dalam, kalian bisa menemukan taman yang luas beserta ratusan kupu-kupu cantik yang hidup.

Mingyu berjalan di belakang orangtua Wonwoo sambil mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemari Wonwoo. Senyum bahagia terpatri di wajahnya. Ia bahagia sekali hari ini. Berbeda sekali dengan Wonwoo. Sedari tadi namja manis itu hanya terdiam. Wonwoo bingung. Kemana semua orang? Apakah hanya mereka berempat yang mengunjungi tempat ini?

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut kala ia tak menemukan Mingyu maupun orang tuanya. Sialan. Ia pasti ditinggal gara-gara melamun tadi. Matanya berusaha menemukan keberadaan Mingyu, tapi nihil. Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya lurus ke depan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dentingan piano dari arah taman. Penasaran, Wonwoo berjalan mengikuti sumber suara dan Wonwoo memekik terkejut. Di sekelilingnya sudah banyak orang menatap ke arahnya. Dari yang ia kenal sampai yang ia tidak kenal. Orangtua Mingyu yang sudah ada dari tadi pun terlihat di mata Wonwoo. Ada apa ini?

Wonwoo berusaha menemukan keberadaan Mingyu dan semakin tidak mengerti. Calon suaminya sedang berada di tengah-tengah taman, bersama orang tua Wonwoo disamping kirinya dengan sebuah piano putih di hadapannya. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan menuntut dan hanya dibalas cengiran polos oleh Mingyu.

"Untuk calon istriku yang berada di depanku saat ini, aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu."

Saat Mingyu memulai nyanyiannya, semua mata terpaku pada Mingyu dan Wonwoo bergantian.

 ** _Sir, I'm a bit nervous  
'Bout being here today  
Still not real sure what I'm going to say  
So bare with me please  
If I take up too much of your time_**

Mingyu tersenyum ke arah Wonwoo dan memandang tulus calon istrinya. Wonwoo membalasnya dengan tatapan bingung dan blank.

 ** _See in this box is a ring for your oldest  
He's my everything and all that I know is  
It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side  
'Cause very soon I'm hoping that I..._**

 ** _Can marry your oldest son  
And make him my wife  
I want him to be the only boy that I love for the rest of my life  
And give him the best of me 'til the day that I die, yeah  
I'm gonna marry your prince  
And make him my king  
He'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
Can't wait to smile  
When he walks down the aisle  
On the arm of his father  
On the day that I marry your oldest son_**

Mingyu bangkit dan berjalan tegap ke arah Wonwoo. Permainan pianonya ia serahkan kepada Jisoo, teman lama Wonwoo. Mingyu berdiri di hadapan Wonwoo dan memegang kedua tangan Wonwoo, kemudian lanjut bernyanyi.

 ** _He's been here every step  
Since the day that we met(I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if he ever left)  
So don't you ever worry about me ever treating him bad  
I've got most of my vows done so far (So bring on the better or worse)  
And till death do us part  
There's no doubt in my mind  
It's time I'm ready to start  
I swear to you with all of my heart..._**

 ** _I'm gonna marry your oldest son  
And make him my wife_** ** _  
_** ** _I want him to be the only boy that I love for the rest of my life  
And give him the best of me 'til the day that I die, yeah  
I'm gonna marry your prince  
And make him my king  
He'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
I can't wait to smile  
As he walks down the aisle  
On the arm of his father  
On the day that I marry your oldest son_**

 ** _The first time I saw him  
I swear I knew that I'd say I do_**

Sampai akhirnya Mingyu berlutut di hadapan Wonwoo dan mengeluarkan kotak beludru yang ia simpan di saku jasnya tadi. Mingyu membuka kotak tersebut dan menyodorkannya pada Wonwoo sambil tetap bernyanyi.

 ** _I'm gonna marry your oldest son  
And make him my wife  
I want him to be the only boy that I love for the rest of my life  
And give him the best of me 'til the day that I die, yeah  
I'm gonna marry your prince  
And make him my king  
He'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
I can't wait to smile  
As he walks down the aisle_**

"Jeon Wonwoo, kekasihku yang sangat aku cintai melebihi diriku sendiri, hari ini, tepat pada saat hari anniversary kita, aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu padamu."

Mingyu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, sungguh ia gugup sekali.

"Mungkin aku bukan laki-laki yang sempurna, aku juga bukan laki-laki yang paling romantis, aku masih banyak kekurangan. Tapi hari ini, ijinkan aku menjadi yang sempurna untukmu, menjadi laki-laki yang paling romantis yang pernah ada. Jeon Wonwoo, ah ahni, Kim Wonwoo. Bersediakah kau menikah denganku?"

Air mata Wonwoo perlahan jatuh. Tanpa ditanya pun, ia sangat-sangat bersedia menikah dengan Mingyu. Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya cepat dan beralih menerjang Mingyu dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Aku mau Gyu. Aku mau hikss."

Selesai Wonwoo mengucapkan itu, ribuan kupu-kupu dilepas dan terbang mengelilingi mereka berdua. Indah sekali. Semua yang ada di situ bertepuk tangan riuh. Ini bahkan lebih romantis daripada drama-drama yang pernah mereka tonton.

Di seberang sana, orang tua Wonwoo dan Mingyu menangis haru. Anak-anak mereka sudah besar dan sebentar lagi akan menikah.

"Terimakasih Wonwoo." Mingyu membalas pelukan Wonwoo dan berkali-kali mendaratkan ciuman di bibir tipis Wonwoo.

"Ya! Yang menikah minggu depan kan aku, kenapa kalian yang lebih romantis sih?!" Seru Seungcheol merusak moment indah Meanie. Jeonghan dan yang lainnya tertawa keras.

Poor Seungcheol.

"Terimakasih lagi sayang."

"Ne Gyu. Terimakasih juga."

.

.

.

.

.

 **END!**

 **Yeayy! Akhirnya ff ini kelar juga setelah lama mendekam di laptop om..  
Dapet gak feel nya?  
Ahahahaha, maaf ya kalau kurang romantis..  
Soalnya om belum pernah dilamar sih.. *eh  
Ngerasa gak sih kalau om selalu bikin ff meaninya nikah?  
Ngerasa gak? Om baru tau setelah temen om bilang gitu..  
dan bener juga, liat deh, ampir ada 2/3 ff om yang isinya meanie nikah mulu.  
kebawa ngebet pengen liat meanie nikah sih.. akkakaka...  
Lagu dan judul ini om ambil dari Bryan McKnight - Marry your daughter  
Tapi di sini om ubah jadi marry your son, soalnya kan Wonu cowok..  
Gaje ya? Aneh ya? Maap2 deh.. lain kali om bakal bikin lebih bagus..  
At least,  
Mind to RnR?**


End file.
